Gryphon City's Fallout
by Blue-Gryphon297
Summary: A one-year anniversary of a Minecraft city goes bad after a griefer comes along and the city's virtual reality machine is activated and sucks some friends into the game.
1. Anniversary Crashers

Gryphon City's Fallout

This fanfic is based on true events that were made up :3

(This story was based on the Xbox 360 Edition of Minecraft so if you play on the PC edition, just remember, we don't have all the things you guys have.)

Prologue

It was Christmas Eve of 2013, which officially marked Gryphon City's 1-year anniversary of its first day of construction. Who would've known that the start of this city was because of boredom that night? Last Christmas Eve, Jonathan (Blue Gryphon) was sitting on his bed around 8:00 P.M. when his phone battery died. He decided to turn on his Xbox 360 and play Minecraft. It's been a while since he last played that game. As he got Minecraft ready, a thought came to his head. _Why not build a city? I might just build some small buildings and delete it later, though. Hmmm… I might as well give it a shot since I have nothing else to do. The superflat world update came out recently so that might help. _So he generated a new world and got started. After 2 hours of work, he got an empty building, a shoe store, a prison on the far side of the world, and the base of a restaurant. _Not bad for a start, _Thought Jonathan. Even though that took so long due to redstone complications, he was glad he had something he can eventually call a city. So after months of building, expansions, decorating, and restone tests, Jonathan finally had a stretch from one side of the world to the other with houses, shopping centers, and things that you wouldn't see in a regular city. Even a "virtual reality machine"! So here we are now, the 1-year anniversary of the city. Blue Gryphon, xlovesminecraft, Pokemonroll, Cool Guy, Unbent Faun, Princess Kitty, and Father Vercotti (Blue Gryphon's close friends) are here and celebrating with cake and C418 discs. Little did they know, there was a griefer about to strike. And apparently, the virtual reality machine DID work, but only when a half moon appears on that day. Will they survive tonight? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 1:Anniversary Crashers

Chapter 1: Anniversary Crashers

_"What the heck? What does that siren stand for?" "That's not something to worry, Pokemon; we have to get to the bomb shelter!" "Argh! I'm hit! In the knee of all places. How original…" "X, help Gryphon up!" "I'm on it! Provide some cover for me, Kitty!" "Hey, guys, we got hostiles and an arrow turret gone berserk in the center of the road! By the hospital and bomb factory!" "Go around, go around!" "The bomb shelter is in sight! Hang on, Blue!" "The bomb is gonna hit!" "Keep moving!" "Get inside!"_ BOOOM!

Author's Note: For those that have no idea what the heck I just wrote, it was from a chapter from the previous version of this fanfic. I called it "Blurred Memories/Quotes". Basically, that was the four characters, Blue Gryphon (me), xlovesminecraft, Pokemonroll, and Princess Kitty yelling commands and warnings towards each other as they try to make a run for the bomb shelter. It will all make more sense in a bit, don't worry.

**1 Hour Earlier…**

"How's everyone doing today?" Blue Gryphon, the city owner said to the others in the game chat. Seven other players were celebrating with Blue his city's first anniversary together. December 24, 2013 marked the day of the 1 year anniversary of the city's start. "This is the greatest Minecraft party I've been to since the party we had that celebrated us killing Clowfishy two months ago!" exclaimed Princess Kitty as she was nomming on some cake at the town center with xlovesminecraft and pokemonroll. The other 3 players, for some reason called Mothership 1, 2, and 3, just stayed quiet and watched the city in its glory. "Who are they?" asked X. "No idea, bro. I'll just let them be here. They don't seem dangerous. "Be careful, Gryphon," warned Kitty. "That's what we said about Clowfishy and look what happened. We spent three months rebuilding the city. The weather factory was hard to redo, due to all of the redstone." "I know. Don't worry, Kitty," Blue assured Kitty. "This time, they're outnumbered and probably outgunned. We're all carrying bows and swords if anything goes wrong. Today we must keep our eyes peeled though; these types of celebrations are what griefers are into joining and sabotaging." "Anyway," X said. "Did that "time machine" and "virtual reality" ever work?" "Shut up," replied Gryphon. "You already know that those things were just some redstone gimmicks I made because I was bored. Besides, they will NEVER work anyway. But they've been starting up ant random as if they are gonna work." "That's all we needed to know," said Mothership 1. As fast as they said that, thay left fast as well. That was when Gryphon City was about to turn to a living hell. On all four players' screen, it displayed 4 messages that made all of their and especially Blue's heart sink: **Clowfishy has joined the game, Alangabriel2004 has joined the game, DMU22 has joined the game, and** **JELOUS_JACOB has joined the game. **"This is gonna be fun" said Jacob to Clowfishy, Alan, and DMU as they immediately armed their selves with fully enchanted diamond armor, diamond swords, and bows. That's when the virtual reality machine activated once more on its own. Everyone's screen went black. "What the hell just happ-" was all that Blue could say before he was struck by a bolt of electricity that shot out of his TV and knocked him unconscious.

Author's Note: For those who don't know the people in this story, here's some backround on every single one of them, except for the Motherships. There isn't really anything to cover for them:

Blue Gryphon (me) : Redstone master, miner, and city owner

Princess Kitty: Blue Gryphon's closest girl friend, Builder, miner, and Minecraft farmer

Xlovesminecraft: Blue Gryphon's closest friend, hunter and builder

Pokemonroll: Just joined Blue Gryphon's friend list, builder and potion brewer

Clowfishy: One of two of Blue Gryphon's rivals, he has griefed and killed Blue and his friends countless times and wasn't stopped until 2 months before the anniversary. He was killed and now he seeks revenge and he brought 3 friends with him to help

JELOUS_JACOB: Blue Gryphon's biggest rival, he has the PC edition of Minecraft where he has griefed Blue many times and stealing his stuff. He is yet to be killed due to his OVERPOWERED sword and armor. Blue plans to get people to help and finally kill him off

DMU22: Another of Blue's rivals on the PC edition. He is less of a threat than Jacob, but he has griefed and killed Blue's horse. Blue has sworn to kill DMU to avenge his fallen horse.

Alangabriel2004: Another of Blue's PC rivals (yeah, I don't why so many). He was trusted at first, up until he killed Blue and got away. Blue swore to kill all of them.

**To be Continued…**


End file.
